Pups Save New Years
by Joebops35
Summary: Pups need to save New Years because something terrible happens to the ball and the pole in Times Square...


Pups Save New Years

Ryder woke up to the sound of the pups talking very quietly in the main floor of the lookout.

Ryder: Hey pups, it's finally New Years Eve!

Rubble: huh? Uh, yay New Years!

Ryder had a confused look on his face, like there was something fishy. He just thought that they were tired and not focused.

Skye: I can't wait for the ball to drop.

Rocky: I know there's so much pressure on that moment. it's crazy that it only happens one second a year

Ryder: I know, that is weird.

Later that day, the Paw Patrol got a call from New York Times Square about...

Times Square ( Later on I will call it TS): Paw Patrol, we've got a problem. The ball cracked and shaddered and we need a new one. It has to be shiny and perfect.

Ryder: oh no, this is critical. I won't hesitate. I will get the pups to Times Square as soon as I can.

TS: Thank you, but be quick, very quick. Bye

Ryder: Paw patrol to the lookout! Ryder exclaimed through their pup tags.

All except Ryder: Ryder needs us!

*elevator scene*

Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir.

Ryder: pups, we've got a real emergency, the ball for New Years has cracked and shaddered. We need to make a new one fast. Wait, hold on

*Phone ring*

TS: Ryder, we have another problem. Now the whole pole fell down!

Ryder: Oh no! We will be even more determined to get there as fast as we can. Ok, bye.

Ryder: pups, we've got an even worse problem, the pole for the ball fell down!

Ryder: Rocky, your the most crucial pup for this mission. You'll need to make a new ball that looks perfect. Maybe you could make a tinted purple and blue mirror and form it into a ball. And to make a new pole.

Rocky: Sounds hard, but I can do it. GREEN MEANS GO! He exclaimed extra determined.

Ryder: Skye, you'll need to help lift the pole.

Skye: This pups gotta fly!

Ryder: Marshall, we will need you to lift up the pole with Skye and put it in place.

Marshall: I'm fired up!

Ryder: Rubble, we will need you to drill holes for the pole and help lift it up.

Rubble: Rubble on the double!

Ryder: Chase, we will need you to direct traffic and make sure nobody comes close to the construction.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: And Zuma, we will need you to do the same thing as Chase.

Zuma: Let's dive in!

Ryder: we are going to take the Paw Patroller.

All except Ryder: Yay!

Ryder: That was a mouth full. Paw is on a roll!

*truck scene*

Skye: To New York!

All: Yay!

When they get to New York...

Ryder: Ok we're here.

Dick Clark: Good, get right to it!

Rocky: Ok, here it goes. He whispered to himself.

Rocky: Yes! I have mirrors, now I have to tint them.

Ryder: You know what Rocky, you don't have to colon them. It looks fine just reflecting.

Rocky: Thanks, Ryder that just made this mission much easier.

Dick Clark: I'm so glad you could come all the way from Canada.

Ryder: Oh, it's no problem, actually it was quite fun.

Rocky: I can melt them and put a black plastic cage on top of it.

Ryder: Great thinking, Rocky!

Rocky: Thanks, Ryder.

Rocky: I also have a bunch of thin pipes that would work for the pole.

Rubble: I've got the holes down.

Rocky went to an oven to melt the mirrors and after that he left them to dry.

Rocky: ok I have a cage for the ball from an old wild animal cage.

After Rocky was done...

Ryder: Amazing job Rocky, it looks good as new. So does the pole. Now we just need to-oh no! It's 11:30. Ok put on the pole and ball fast, but very cautiously.

All except Ryder: Got it!

Marshall, Skye and rubble: careful, care Paul, got it!

All: Yay! Good job guys New Years is saved.

Dick Clark: You've all saved Times Square, and New Years.

When Chase and Zuma let the crowds in it was at 11:58

All: 1 minute, 59,58,57,56,55,54,53,52,51,50,49,48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41,40,39,38(I know what your thinking,"God, he's seriously doing this, just come on!")37,36,35,34,33,32,31,30,29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22,21,20,19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11, 10,9!,8!,7!,6!,5!,4!,3!,2!,1!,

All the people on the east coast: HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRR!

Skye kissed Chase just because. At that moment, Chase felt a mixture of shock, joy and heart-out-of-my-chest felling. It felt like every exciting moment in his life happened again in just one second.

The ride back to Adventure Bay was all confete, pots and pans and joy, but especially for Chase.

When they got home...

Skye: Chase, if you got embarrassed of what happened it's ok to say it.

Chase: uh, um , uh , um. I have nothing to say besides...

I really like you, Skye.

Skye's heart was pounding out of her chest as if Rocky (not the Paw Patrol member) were punching it.

Skye: I uh, love you too, and I will always like you.

They kissed again and they all had one of the most life changing, heart pounding, adrenaline pumping New Years ever. And they will never, ever, ever forget that day.


End file.
